Gods and Titans
by An Unusual Storyteller
Summary: In a galactic community where everything is set and under order, they are unprepared for chaos; for rage; for hate. They will be unprepared for a war with Gods and Titans. The Turian Hierarchy discovers a new space-faring species. Humans. The consequences may be either a new, powerful alliance; or extinction. AU. Now under indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter I: Timeline and Prologue

_**A/N: This will be AU to the extent that, whatever you read in the history shall be canon for the humans. Gods and Titans is mine, as is the AU Lore of the humans. However, everything else is not mine. But I am still going to use it.**_

* * *

 _History of the Humans:_

 _Pre-1800 A.D.: Human history is untouched. It occurs naturally, with the exception of the fact that Earth itself is extremely Eezo-rich, making humans naturally biotic in a way similar to the Asari._

 _1800 A.D. to 1900 A.D.: The humans discover something known as "_ _ **The Kellar**_ _", which is actually an ancient Prothean Data Center, detailing blueprints for Prothean ships, weapons and biotics, as well as showing even how to build and program Mass Relays. Human technological evolution occurs at an extreme pace to the extent that it becomes the centerpoint of human research. With the_ _ **Kellar**_ _, humans evolve physically as well, because it allows them to more easily utilize their biotics. An unfortunate side effect of it's activation was a release of more Eezo, causing an extreme viral mutation that made humans "natural" synthetics. They become biomechanical organisms - a perfect manifestation of both flesh and synthetic combined. This becomes vastly superior to biotics by the end of the century._

 _1900 A.D. to 1950 A.D.: The_ _ **Kellar**_ _once again surges, allowing Eezo to more easily fuse with technology and humans alike. Humanity's extreme evolution and 'natural uplifting' causes the current powers to become united, known as the Human Alliance. The Human Alliance makes technological advancement it's sole focus, using the_ _ **Kellar**_ _for the basis of space exploration efforts._

 _1950 A.D. to 2010 A.D.: The_ _ **Kellar**_ _allows humans to construct spacecraft and such with it's supplies as well as technology integrated into the supplies and technology humanity has that can travel between planets in mere seconds. Colonization and terraformation of Mars and Venus occur with ease. The Human Alliance reforms into the Alliance of Worlds. The A.W. continues to expand with ease._

 _2010 to 2200 A.D.: The A.W. invents AI and Synthetics, which integrate to become biomechanical as well; there is no difference between A.I. or these humans. The A.W. reforms itself into the Integrated Synthorganic Union. The ISU takes control of several systems, as well as mastering Eezo and Prothean technology. The ISU continues expansion, terraforming and colonizing every rock that isn't an asteroid. The ISU begins interstellar colonization._

 _2200 A.D. to 3000 A.D.: The ISU solidifies control over 50 systems, and counting. AI and Human civilians number in the hundreds of billions easily. Humans have solved the Prothean Issue. They now have Mass Effct Cores that feed directly into Relay-Transporters. Essentially eliminating the need for human-built Mass Relays, the Relay-Transporter acts as a built-in Relay to allow ships to travel FTL to any destination they please. The ISU economy booms because of this._

 _3000 A.D. to 3200 A.D. (Present): The ISU population in total nears trillions as they finish colonizing around 60 systems, taking up all nearby territory that is of interest. The ISU discovers a Prothean Mass Relay at the fringes of their territory. The ISU's United Council vote 7-3 to send an investigative fleet. This fleet will be led by Thor, an AI who has served with the Union for centuries. The ISU sends the fleet under Thor's command to the Relay, and they activate it._

 _END HISTORY - AT PRESENT._

* * *

 **Relay 460 - Noston Space**

 **Dreadnought-class** **_Thor's Hammer_**

Thor analyzed the data of the Relay. It was in working order and prepared to launch into alien territory. Already, however, he had been informed by the ship's systems that he was connected to via a BrainLink, that there were alien signals and such coming from the other side. It was too hard to decipher in home-space, but he decided that the only way to figure this out was to enter the Relay's destination. He had his orders.

" **Attention, all Union ships. This is Thor. Commence Relay Transportation.** ", he stated simply. With a loud whirring from the RT, and an activation of the Relay, realspace vanished. Thor waited a few moments for the ship to come back into realspace, contemplating what interacting with these aliens could mean. The Union had not met with alien forces as of yet, at least according to history. He was about to find out if he was prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Relay 461 - Unknown Space**

 **Dreadnought-class** ** _Thor's Hammer_**

Thor watched as the _Thor's Hammer_ appeared in realspace once again. Once it arrived, soon after so did the fleet; which consisted of two Dreadnoughts, and twenty Destroyers, as a defense team. There was also one Union-class ship, the _Savior_. It was a diplomatic ship, which held ambassadors in case of a need to meet in peace. Just then, Thor detected an anomaly. Other ships were in the system - Non-Union ships. They appeared to be military-grade. Although, if the data was streaming properly, the technology was similar to that of the mid-19th century. They were either primitive, or did not have something of equal to the _**Kellar**_ , left behind by the Protheans. Interesting.

Thor knew exactly what to do, but silently sent orders to the other ships to prepare themselves in case. Afterwards, Thor silently tapped into the alien ships - he assumed he was undiscovered or undetected by the fact they didn't immediately open fire. He downloaded all relevant information, as well as some irrelevant information, running the data through translation. He easily translated all languages he discovered via this data, as well as learned all that he needed to know of the aliens he was dealing with.

Thor sighed, slightly. This 'Citadel Council' was troubling; some laws strictly enforced, other laws flimsily so. The Council only consisted of half of what it governed. The Turians acted as military for everyone, meaning they could invade anyone they pleased if such an event forced them to. The STG and Spectres were the most troubling thing, as were the Batarians' use of slavery, which ended over a thousand years prior. Patriot finished collecting data. Scratch that earlier statement - the ban and genocide of AIs were the most troubling data about these new aliens and their Council.

Thor forwarded this information via the Relay back to the Union as well as to all other ships, including the Ambassadors, for review. Then, he issued the First-Contact protocol message - in Turian - to the Turian Fleet. As he awaited their response, Patriot began preparing himself for direct communication incase the need arose. Nonetheless, he hoped everything ended well...

* * *

 **Relay 461 - Edge of Council Space**

 **Dreadnought-class** ** _The Protector_**

Desolas had no idea what he was looking at. At the edge of this system, his engineers and such reported detecting something similar to several Mass Relays going off at once, and yet only a fleet appeared and only one Relay is here. But that didn't concern him. What _did_ concern him was the fact there were now three dreadnoughts - at least, he assumed they were dreadnoughts based on their monumental size of a reported 2 km, with the smaller two being 1.7 km. Their regular warships were almost 1km as well. This was concerning, as if this all spoke for the species responsible, they were highly advanced.

" **Sir! We received a first contact message in... Turian. I just detected copies of all codex and extranet data - luckily, none of it was classified Hierarchy data. But they know everything there is to know about us, the Council... everything!** ", his communications officer shouted out of nowhere. Desolas' eyes widened. Just how advanced _was_ this species? No matter. There was something bigger to think about - should he attack this species for illegally activating a Relay, or hear what this message has to say? Well, considering his fleet was far out-sized as of the moment, he went with the latter.

" **Play it.** ", Desolas stated. He waited a moment while a holographic image appeared in the center of the bridge - the broadcast was also seen by all Turian ships and such, so no one was misinformed. On screen, what appeared to be a pale-skinned Asari with some fur over it's eyes, as well as some fur on it's head. It had eyes as black as the void around them, as if it were a natural biotic. The thing appeared to be connected to the ship somehow, and no other crewmembers were visible. It spoke in Turian.

" **Greetings, Desolas of the Turian Hierarchy. I am Thor of the ISU. I am here to state that I have no hostile intentions. An Ambassadorial vehicle was sent with us. I am here to ask you to escort it to the Council. I know your people wouldn't react well if ships of our size escorted the vehicle. But, in return, I ask that you send someone of interest from your crew over to us - this is to ensure that if we lose communication with the Ambassadors that we have someone of importance to keep as an easy exchange. Again, I have no hostile intentions.** ", the alien, 'Thor', stated. The message ended. Desolas thought for a moment. On one hand, this species could pose a dangerous threat to the Hierarchy. On the other, it appeared to want peace - and if the Council, and thus in turn the Hierarchy, could get their hands on the cyber-hacking tech this species held, it could make the Hierarchy's military far more effective in assessing who is hostile and who is not.

Desolas decided to forward the message to his superiors in the Hierarchy. It was up to them what happened next. Although, he honestly hoped they'd forward it again to the Council - for he feared of what else, somewhat, this species could do. Nonetheless, he waited for a response... and he got one, pretty quickly in fact. In a few mere moments. Desolas read the response.

The Hierarchy had ordered him to accept this offer, and have their Ambassadors escorted to the Council immediately. He didn't question the orders nor needed to read them twice. He sent the message of acceptance immediately. Luckily, this first contact did not yet appear to be ending in conflict. He then reviewed his orders and discovered that he was to wait upon their vessel... great. Desolas sighed, and left the bridge, leaving it in command of his second. The Turian general wondered if he'd be speaking to someone directly, or just left to sit in a room and wait. No matter; it was time to focus.

Before he left _The Protector_ , he was informed of confirmation that the Ambassadorial vehicle of the alien species had left with it's escorts to the Citadel. Desolas got onto his transport, which took him towards the ominous _Thor's Hammer_. Desolas was curious to learn of this new species. Perhaps they were like the Turians. Perhaps not. Desolas, either way, didn't like it much. He had wished he'd chosen to just decimate these aliens instead. Nonetheless, it was too late to turn back. Desolas' transport neared and entered the alien ship...

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? I am going to have the second chapter up by the end of this weekend. It will have the actual meeting between the ISU and the Council. I wonder how they'll react to Synthorganics / Biosynthetics / Biomechanical species... Nonetheless, it's going to be fun.**


	2. Chapter II: A Rude Awakening & Politics

_**A/N: I don't own ME, but I sure do own this story. Here is the second chapter of Gods and Titans.**_

* * *

 **The Citadel - Citadel Space**

 **The Presidium, Council Chambers**

Councilor Sparatus, Councilor Tevos, and Councilor Valern all were in a meeting. They were in this meeting because a General Desolas, of the Turian Hierarchy, had just sent them some... important information. First, was the fact that the Codex and Extranet had been hacked into via the fleet with little or no effort by an unknown species of an unknown government going by the 'ISU', obviously an acronym. Second, was the fact that this ISU had immediately sent an Ambassadorial ship. Third, their ships were impossibly large yet utilized what appeared to be Mass Effect FTL. And finally, was the message from the alien, 'Thor'. Sparatus spoke up first.

" **I believe General Desolas may have made either a great decision, or a grave mistake. In either instance, this new Asari-like species could pose a huge threat to the Council and it's members. I, for one, advocate that, if this ISU situation turns hostile, we prepare for war.** ", Sparatus spoke simply; his voice was oddly calm. Valern gazed at him a moment, before speaking himself.

" **Councilor Sparatus, while I admire this active... preemptive decision, I must disagree. Logic dictates that unknown species with unknown government and an unknown military power, in a war scenario, would end in a 40% chance victory if Council is less advanced than ISU, and a 80% victory if the Council is more advanced than ISU. Thus, war, in either case, is not a very good scenario and would be costly... either to us, or to them.** ", stated Valern matter-of-factly. Sparatus' mandibles twitched. The Salarian was right; he hated when the Salarian was right. Tevos spoke suddenly.

" **On the other hand, if we make peace successfully and get them to join the Council, we may be able to prosper amazingly. Just think what technologies they have to be so advanced as to hack into our Codex, and Extranet without so much as a trace until** ** _after_** **the fact, as well as the capabilities of being able to build ships that large while still being FTL-able...** ", Tevos stated. Sparatus and Valern looked thoughtful, and based on expression, thought the same thing: _if_ these aliens could be convinced to join the Council, they could be extremely powerful allies that would bring the Council's power and prosperity upwards.

Suddenly, a Turian C-Sec Officer entered the Chambers, saluting the Councilors briefly before waiting for permission to speak. Sparatus nodded at him, and the C-Sec Officer's mandibles twitched in slight... confusion. Then, he spoke in such a way that made this seem very, very important... and, well, it was.

" **Councilors, the ISU Ambassador has arrived. His name is Edgar Kelvin. He will be here shortly.** ", stated the C-Sec Officer. The Councilors paused slightly; here, already? They were far ahead of schedule. Nonetheless, the Councilors would have to make due with that short time. Hopefully, everything went right.

* * *

 **The Citadel - Citadel Space**

 **The Presidium, Council Chambers**

Ambassador Kelvin walked in a very disciplined manner, entering the Chambers but two minutes after the C-Sec Officer's warning. He entered, flanked on his right and left by two Union Enhanced Soldiers [E-Sols], as well as C-Sec Officers. The Officers announced that this was Ambassador Kelvin. Kelvin offered a friendly smile, and began to speak.

" **Greetings, Councilors. I represent the ISU. I have been authorized to engage in peace-talks as well as possible alliances. The United Council, our leaders, believe it to be the best choice.** ", stated Kelvin simply. The Councilors then began their introductions; or, rather, Tevos introduced herself and the others.

" **Hello, Ambassador Kelvin. I am Councilor Tevos, of the Asari Republics. To my right is Councilor Sparatus, of the Turian Hierarchy, and my left, Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union. I think I speak for us all that we are glad that you selected such an option.** ", Tevos spoke in a friendly manner. Or, so it seemed. The Ambassador appreciated this immensely.

Kelvin then dropped his smile, staring at them for a moment. They seemed to stare at him. Kelvin realized why; he was a pale-skinned human, with pitch black eyes and pitch black hair. He had to hold back a chuckle from the fact that they were either amazed or afraid of him. Then, he spoke once again in a more... political manner.

" **So, before we begin negotiations of such alliances and trades, I believe you might have questions for me. I will answer them to the best of my ability; all I request is that you listen to the** ** _full_** **answer before asking another question, or speaking about the answer.** ", Kelvin stated simply and... somewhat respectfully. The Councilors nodded, thinking this was fair. Valern was the first to speak and ask a question all of them had.

" **What is the ISU? I believe it is an acronym, and possible a Union based on your statements of the United Council which governs this ISU.** ", Valern said. Kelvin turned to him, and eyed the other Councilors for a moment. He thought of how he would answer this, carefully. He didn't want to cause a mess before his people were ready. Nonetheless, he spoke.

" **The ISU is the Integrated Synthorganic Union. What does that mean? Simply put: we evolved on a world that was so Eezo-rich we started out naturally biotic; we used to be called humans, even when biotic. Then, we discovered the Kellar, an ancient object on our very world. It was what polluted the world with Eezo. This object is a Prothean data center. It held blueprints, and technologies, of the Protheans. Simply in storage, waiting to be found. We activated it, causing a surge of Eezo that destroyed the difference between organic and synthetic for us. We aren't organic or synthetic; we are both, and yet neither. All of our technology, ships, and weapons are directly based on the Kellar's technology. And thus, we believe this means we are** ** _far_** **more advanced than you, since we've been around for about two thousand and two hundred years, evolving on this technology base and integrating it into our own, and enhancing it. Making it better. We have the advantages of being organic - emotions, instinct, full-sentience. While also containing the advantages of a Synthetic- we can upload copies of our minds via Brain-Links, which can let us control entire warships with ease. This means we are essentially immortal. And given the fact that, like synthetics, we don't age, we are all essentially immortal in terms of physiology. In fact, I am decently sure some of our retired Councilors were born about a thousand-and-a-half years ago or more, post-Kellar discovery.** ", stated Kelvin matter-of-factly. The Councilors... well, they were confused, intrigued and afraid, but hid it well.

Valern thought this was impossible, but the Kellar, if it existed, would be a viable way for all of this to occur. Sparatus knew this meant that, in terms of technology, biotics, and weaponry, they had the Hierarchy beaten, if true. This is because Protheans had energy-based weapons, and specialized shields to block both energy-weapon attacks _and_ kinetic-based attacks. There'd be no way to harm these... Humans' ships. And they would have a field day against even the most advanced kinetic barriers. Tevos was very nervous; an entire species who was essentially neither synthetic nor organic, and yet both at the same time? It would prove to be... difficult. Tevos asked the next question.

" **Are you... humans... essentially 'natural A.I.'?** ", she asked, the question awkward. Sparatus' mandibles twitched in an unknown emotion, and Valern's eyes widened at the possibilities of such a statement. Kelvin openly chuckled at that, surprising the Councilors. He quickly regained his composure, although, he had to calm down a moment before answering.

" **Well, technically, yes. But, now that opens another issue. Under your laws, no AIs are permitted. But, since we are natural AIs, and have extremely developed AIs we've been using for about a thousand years or so now, that have also been made Synthorganic, there is no difference really... and since, under your laws, that means we'd have to execute about half of our population, as well as kill ourselves after reuploading in purely organic bodies - which of course then is blocked by your anti-genetic engineering - which would cripple us and destroy our very way of life. This also brings up the issue that our entire military, navy and all are classified as dreadnoughts under your current laws. This means we'd have to essentially make ourselves defenseless, were we to join you even as a client race. That is why, preemptively, I must deny any offer to be any form of Council member whatsoever. I am only allowed to establish trade, alliance and maybe an embassy, but an embassy of equals, not of subjugation on our part.** ", Kelvin stated smoothly, every word being strict and disciplined, showing no signs of negotiation.

Sparatus, Valern and Tevos grew concerned internally. This species was more advanced, possibly more intelligent, and more powerful than each and every one of them in almost every, if not, every aspect. And they weren't going to be subjugated; but they weren't attempting to subjugate either. This meant that they were open to being allied... but as equals. This would be different. Sparatus spoke, his mandibles twitching slightly again.

" **Are you meaning to tell us that you are out-right refusing the Citadel Council? We are the governing body of the civilized galaxy! We are-** ", he was hushed when Kelvin glared at him so intensely that his lips dared not move; the glare was malice-filled, and to the extent that he thought that the glare would kill him.

" **Councilor Sparatus, while I** ** _admire_** **your enthusiasm, I already explained the reasoning. Further reasoning is that you allow slavery, as long as it is 'apart of cultural heritage'. And, while, the Union used to allow slavery, it was outlawed centuries ago. We refuse this Council because it is unstable, as well as because, quite frankly, it is** ** _almost_** **primitive. You have the same technology we** ** _had_** **only years after the discovery of the Kellar. It is outdated. Quite frankly, I'm surprised the United Council even ordered me to establish embassies when we could have simply permanently disabled Relay 460 and 461, the only entryway into our space at all. You should be amazed that a more advanced, more regulated, more controlled, more stable body has decided that, even though it is superior in practically all aspects, that does not give an excuse for subjugation; rather, it gives that body the right to establish equality. Now, are there anymore questions?** ", Kelvin almost-ranted harshly. Sparatus' mandibles twitched in rage, but he grunted and remained silent. Valern and Tevos looked concerned; Kelvin had just _intimidated_ Sparatus into shutting up. Or, that's what it seemed from their view. Tevos answered the human ambassador's question.

" **Yes, I think that is all. We have much to discuss personally. We wish for you to stay in the Presidium elsewhere while we converse about this... meeting. I apologize for Councilor Sparatus' brash statements, Ambassador, and hope it doesn't hinder the chance of peace.** ", Tevos stated, somewhat wisely. Kelvin simply nodded, turned on his heel and left, right along with his E-Sols. The C-Sec guided him to his temporary quarters. Tevos sighed in relief...

" **I was wrong. Chances of victory if war is sparked is near-zero percent. Chances of subjugating or convincing them, due to their intelligence and prowess in politics is also near-zero percent. Chances of getting them to give up their stated military technology among other things is near-zero percent. However, chances of trading resources such as Eezo and ship-building materials, as well as possibly foods and other such items, is near-one hundred percent. Embassy-establishment, if Ambassador Kelvin was honest, is one hundred percent chance** ** _if_** **it is an 'embassy of equals', as he stated.** ", Valern said quickly, and in a matter-of-fact tone. Sparatus stared at him. Surely the Salarian had to be wrong. If that were the truth, the Hierarchy were no longer the strongest; infact, none of them were. They couldn't possibly compete. And without sharing of the necessary technologies to compete in the first place...

" **I propose that we accept their terms, if only to ensure there are no wars. We'll also need to tell them of the Spectre Accords, because even that applies to allies of the Citadel, surely...** ", Sparatus said, trailing off. Tevos shook her head, indicating that they would never accept 'above-the-law' agents in their territory, especially ones who belonged to the Citadel.

" **I'm afraid, that, chances are, they will out-right deny Spectres in their territory and treat them as criminals if they are in their space... and if Relay 460 and 461 are the only ways in and out of their space? They need only guard that with a single fleet of theirs, to deter anyone from entering. We'd never get any Spectres we sent back, even if we wanted to. Let's just hope they don't ask for something similar to apply to us, because if they do, we are at a disadvantage...** ", Tevos said. Sparatus grumbled, annoyed that she was indeed right; Valern simply stared down, trying to work out any scenario where an STG or Spectre would leave ISU space alive after trying to spy on them. All of them pointed to one number: zero percent.

* * *

 **Relay 461 - Edge of Council Space**

 **Dreadnought-class** ** _Thor's Hammer_**

General Desolas had been waiting on the _Thor's Hammer_ , after E-Sols brought him to the conference room. Suddenly, two of the aliens - his omnitool informed him of events with the Council - these _humans_ entered. One sat across from him, and the other stood at the door. The human looked female, although he could only tell because she looked like a standard Asari.

" **I am Lillian Parker. I am a human synthorganic. You are General Desolas, a Turian. I have come here to tell you that negotiations have gone... somewhat well, although I'm sure by the fact that your omnitool pinged that you were informed of this. Therefor, my other news is this: if Ambassador Kelvin does not agree to terms of alliance with the Council, there will be tension, and that often in our history leads to war, if only because the less-advanced start it out of fear. If Ambassador Kelvin does agree to the terms, there will be ensured peace. But the Hierarchy will no longer be the galactic military power, and we won't be under the control of the Council or anyone else but our government. So, Desolas; in either scenario, you're the bottom of the food chain now. The** ** _good_** **news is we are likely to achieve peace. The** ** _bad_** **news is that means we will likely be working with you, or rather, Thor will, to protect this border we have with the Council. And since Thor is an AI-turned-Synthorganic, as I'm sure you've read... well, you get the picture. It'll be uncomfortable but mandatory. Either way.** ", she stated in an emotionless tone. She smiled, waved and left him there to think about what she had said.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Gods and Titans'. There will be another update by next weekend. Also, as suggested by a reviewer, I will, in the next chapter's prechapter or postchapter author's note, post the technologies, weapons and ships Synthorganic-Humans use. Till next time, friends!_**


	3. Chapter III: Continued Politics & Codex

**A/N: OK, sorry it took me so long to update; because I feel bad about not-updating, I will be posting yet another chapter on Sunday/Monday, schedule permitting. The Codex for the ISU will be at the end of the chapter. Now, proceed to third chapter of GAT and also, spoiler alert, I still don't own Mass Effect; but this story is mine.**

* * *

 **The Citadel - Citadel Space**

 **The Presidium, Council Chambers**

It had been a few days since Ambassador Kelvin had made his astonishing declaration and such. Somehow, someway the news of this and everything said in the meeting appeared on the extranet - Sparatus suspected it was of human doing, but said nothing. There were many people who were afraid, startled, or utterly in denial. Namely, the Batarians couldn't handle the fact that a species that was on it's own somehow advanced to be able to easily dwarf the _Turian Hierarchy._ The implications were terrifying. Still, the Hegemony decided to just totally ignore them and pretend they didn't exist, rather than engaging them.

Still, now the Councilors had come to an agreement: they would allow an embassy of equals, and ask for a state of 'free trade' of certain technologies and such to exist. Of course, that is all they could do - ask. Fighting the ISU was impossible for them, they knew it. The Councilors felt so wrong, and imagined this is what it felt like when a minor, young civilization comes to them for guidance. Suddenly, Ambassador Kelvin entered the room, with his E-Sols on either side. Tevos spoke.

" **We have decided that we will allow an embassy of equals exist between us, in a form of alliance. We wish to also establish a 'free trade', of sorts - trade of some technologies, and other such things.** ", she stated simply. Ambassador Kelvin looked thoughtful, stroking his chin with his hand - the asari councilor noted that this must be a gesture of deep thought, but how she doubted that he was actually in that deep of a thought; perhaps an instinct or habit from before they became 'synthorganics'. Kelvin looked up at the Councilors.

" **Very well. I will allow free trade between our nations, as I have the authorization to do that. The only technologies to be traded, on our end, will be purely medicinal, and civilian; no military-grade tech or outlandishly advanced tech on our end will be given over.** ", he said simply in response. The Councilors sighed a small sigh of relief, but the Ambassador didn't hear it. At least they would get something - and who knows, with purely _medicinal_ and _civilian_ technologies from a species and government such as them? That would probably mean they'd learn how to achieve immortality - or gain a 'cure-all' that cures diseases, infections and any other ailments with ease ... who knows.

Kelvin turned to one of his E-Sols, and a silent conversation took place between them. Kelvin then turned back to the Councilors, and then back to the E-Sol, continuing their silent conversation. The Councilors were curious as to what they were "talking" about. Kelvin grunted a bit, turning to the Councilors with gritted teeth.

" **Councilors, it is with my deepest regret to inform you that ships of Batarian Hegemony origin tried to access with lethal force the relay into our space - perhaps to retrieve slaves of what they thought was a myth, what they presumed was simply a coverup to protect a 'lesser species.' I advise you contact your governments. The Union is formally going to invade and crush the Batarians. If you intervene, we will consider you hostile.** ", Kelvin stated in such a cold manner that it was undoubtedly on purpose, just daring the Councilors to question him or the Union on this matter. But of course, none did. After all, the humans would be eliminating a thorn in the side of the Council for a long time. Then again, just how far were the humans going to go...?

This thought eventually disturbed the Councilors deeply...

* * *

 **Relay 461 - Edge of Council Space**

 **Dreadnought-class** ** _Thor's Hammer_**

Thor sighed. The Batarian Fleet had suddenly appeared, and opened fire on them. It was obviously of Hegemony origin, as he already accessed the ships and their files upon entry. Thor suddenly used his cyberwarfare to totally disable the ships and force-eject their mass effect cores, as well as make said cores explode violently. Thor then used the _Hammer_ 's most deadly weapon. With a flash of white, and an easy flash at that, the entire Batarian Fleet was rendered not even atoms; just completely erased from existence even on the atomic level. The Atom Destroyer. It was a particle beam that upset atoms to the point of being beyond plasma, dispersing completely from the area they used to occupy. In layman's terms, the Atom Destroyer simply made the Batarian Fleet disappear at the atomic level, through a complex series of events.

Thor hated having to use that weapon. He had to, frequently, however - mostly because humans were still humans, and there were still criminals who would attack otherwise harmless civilians using their ships. Nonetheless, the Union was relatively crime-free. Thor connected himself using long-range communications to the Strategic Defense Communications Network. This network, commonly referred to as the DEFNET, and comedically by others as the WARMIND, was essentially a hivemind that direct-linked back home, to the United Council Military Command Center, or MILCOM. Thor sent the data, and retrieved immediate orders.

 _Ambassador Kelvin informed. Authorized protocol Beta-Echo-Zeta. Eliminate the threat. Civilian casualties are unfavorable but acceptable if they are absolutely necessary. Mission cleared. We're sending the_ _ **Oppenheimer**_ _'s fleet. Not yet sending the_ _ **Oppenheimer**_ _. Seems a bit overkill. MILCOM Out._

Thor's jaw almost dropped. They were sending the _Oppenheimer_ 's fleet?! And considering actually _using the goddamned_ _ **Oppenheimer?!**_ This was disturbing to Thor. One, because the _Oppenheimer_ is classed as being the only one of it's kind - a **superdreadnought**. This ship led a fleet entirely made of normal dreadnoughts on the larger-end of the Union's spectrum for a good comparison between the two classes. Thor laughed inwardly - oh, he knew the reason why. The United Council, or perhaps just MILCOM, wanted to show this Citadel Council what happened to those who threatened or attacked the Union. Still, though. He kind of felt bad for the Batarians at this point...

* * *

 **A/N: And so, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for making it short, but I wanted to fit in the codex as well. The next chapter will (hopefully) be longer! Without further ado, here's the Codex:**

 _ **ISU Warship Classes / Average Sizes:**_

 **Superdreadnought: Only one in existence as of yet under Union usage. The Oppenheimer. See it's stats below.**

 **Dreadnought: Ranges from 1.7 km to 3 km.**

 **Battlecruiser/Destroyer: Ranges from 1 km to 1.5 or 1.6 km.**

 **Battlecruiser: Ranges from .7 km to .9 km.**

 **Cruiser: Ranges from .6 to .7 km.**

 **Warship: Ranges from .5 to .6 km.**

 **Diplomatic Ship/Peaceship: .1 km to .4 km.**

 ** _Notable Warships of the Union:_**

 **Ship Name: The ISU** ** _Oppenheimer_**

 **Class: Superdreadnought. One of a kind.**

 **Size: 10 km long, 4 km tall, 3 km wide.**

 **Superweapon(s): Worldender. A cannon so powerful, one blast can atomize a planet - literally making a planet into dust and atoms.**

 **Reason for Naming: Because of the fact it holds the Worldender cannon, and the fact it can destroy planets or worlds, it was named in respect to J. Robert Oppenheimer, who is quoted with saying;** ** _I am become death, destroyer of worlds._**

 **Ship Name: The ISU** ** _Thor's Hammer_**

 **Class: Dreadnought, smaller-end.**

 **Size: 2 km long, 1.3 km tall, .8 km wide.**

 **Superweapon(s): The Atom Destroyer; a weaker version of Worldender, if it were to hit a planet, the side of the planet hit would be turned into molten slag instantly, with the rest of the world catching fire.**

 **Reason for Naming: The AI, Thor, who was put in command of his own fleet and asked to name his dreadnought, decided to name it** ** _Thor's Hammer_** **, because it was his Hammer; his weapon to defeat the Union's enemies.**

 **Ship Name: The ISU** ** _Beg For Mercy_** **, nicknamed the** ** _Say Uncle_** **by some, and by others simply** ** _The Mercy_**

 **Class: Dreadnought, larger-end.**

 **Size: 2.8 km long, 1.6 km tall, 1.2 km wide.**

 **Superweapon(s): Physiodisruptor, also known as the PHD, or the Mad Doctor. It is a weapon capable of, simply put, erasing any form of reproductive organs, as well as most organs required to function without killing those effected on a planetary scale. It can be reversed if fired in reverse polarity; essentially, one must beg for mercy if they wish to be able to survive; that, or the entire planet dies out.**

 **Reason for Naming: Quite obvious. If you don't beg for mercy, you starve to death or any other number of horrible things.**

 ** _ISU Superweapons:_**

 **Superweapon: The Worldender.**

 **Equipped On: The** ** _Oppenheimer_** **.**

 **Type: Directed-particle energy with mass effect lightspeed beams added in.**

 **Superweapon: The Atom Destroyer.**

 **Equipped On: The** ** _Basher_** **(formerly); currently on** ** _Thor's Hammer_** **.**

 **Type: Directed-energy with immense heat radiation and nuclear radiation.**

 **Superweapon: The Physiodisruptor.**

 **Equipped On: The** ** _Beg for Mercy_** **.**

 **Type: Bioweapon, of sorts.**

 _ **END OF CODEX (for now).**_

 **So, I hope that satisfied you! R &R. Anything else you wanna see in a future codex? Ask, and I might, when I do another one, add it into that one. Oh, and yes... the ****_Oppenheimer_** **will eventually be used. And yes, a planet's getting** ** _blown'd up._** **Have fun trying to guess which planet does. Signing off now. Enjoy this.**


	4. Chapter IV: War And Consequence

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here it is, chapter four! I'll have Chapter 5 up at some point by Thanksgiving or sooner! Again, many apologies!**

* * *

 **The Batarian-Human War**

The Batarian-Human War, as it is officially called, began not a moment after Kelvin announced the unfortunate attempt by the Batarians. The ISU's _Oppenheimer_ Fleet, and its troops, made short work of the Batarian colonies - conquering them one by one, as well as in-between non-Relay systems, showing just how much of an advantage the Union had in the event of war. As worlds were conquered, only the Batarians were targeted. Slaves were liberated on a planet-by-planet basis, and it became apparent to the Hegemony that they would not win.

Nearing the end of the War, the Batarians tried to surrender in return for their territories; the Union offered no such deal. It kept slaughtering the Batarian worlds and liberating their slaves. This ended when the Union reached Khar'shan, the homeworld and capital of the Batarian Hegemony. The Union sent in a massive invasion force, liberating all slaves and killing Batarians who stopped them. After the Hegemony's complete collapse, the leaders were taken and executed; this was "accidentally" leaked onto the Extranet. The humans had won this war, and it only took about two weeks. The Union occupied Khar'shan as a DMZ, similar to the way Turians occupied Tunchucka as a DMZ. The Union used the _Beg For Mercy_ on the world shortly after, rendering all Batarians on-world infertile; they would never reproduce, have children or be able to grow in number and fight back.

During this war, most "pirates," and other criminals who consisted of Batarians returned to the Hegemony for the purpose of protecting it; so all were either killed or on Khar'shan when it was rendered infertile. Thus, the only Batarian capable of reproduction would be Ambassador Jath Amon, who remained upon the Citadel for the duration of the War. Today is the end of said War, with a human victory and a grim future for the Batarians.

* * *

 **Presidium - Citadel Council Chambers**

 **Citadel Space**

Ambassador Kelvin stood before the Council, a frightened Jath Amon nearby, with a look of disgust, fear, hatred, and anger crossing his face as he looked at Kelvin. Kelvin stared at him for a moment before returning his attention to the Council, raising a brow. After what seemed like an eternity, Kelvin decided to speak first since they weren't.

" **...Well? I'm assuming this has something to do with the Batarian-Human War's abrupt end.** ", he stated nonchalantly. Jath Amon growled in rage, and stood up, glaring at Kelvin. Amon grew so enraged that his brain did not function before his mouth spoke the words which he said to Kelvin next.

" **You - You** ** _inferior_** **weakling! How dare you?! You've killed off most of the Batarian Species! You've doomed us to a fate worse than the Genophage! You're a monster! Horrible! Disgusting!** ", Amon screeched. Kelvin simply glared at him, sighing in what sounded like disappointment. He then smiled slightly, chuckling lightly before he responded.

" **Ambassador Jath'Amon, is it? I'm here to give you an ultimatum for your people. Offer to completely subjugate to the rule and control of the Union, with no rights or privileges except to live on your pitiful world with technology not to exceed** ** _the Stone Age._** **Or, I can order the** ** _Oppenheimer_** **to show itself. Then you will learn what it is to be a monster. Your choice.** ", Kelvin said in such a cold tone that, due to the Codex updates by the Union, would explain his last name. Amon was shocked and outraged. That was intolerable.

" **No! I would never doom my species to such a fate! Surely, Councilors, you will tell this - this** ** _human_** **to release our territory and cure what they have thrown upon us?** ", he yelled loudly, out of desperation. Kelvin seemed saddened by this answer. How unfortunate. The Councilors looked at each other, for a moment, having already decided the answer... they were also curious as to what this... _Oppenheimer_ was. And so, Tevos spoke for them all.

" **We have decided to be totally neutral in light of the fact the Batarians constantly broke Citadel law with their slavery, and the fact that they attacked the humans first. Your fate is the Union's decision.** ", she said calmly. Amon growled in rage, screaming something in his own tongue that surprised even the Councilors based on the translations. Kelvin closed his eyes for a minute, using his built-in comms system to tell the _Oppenheimer_ its mission was a go.

" **Observe your fate, Batarian.** ", he sneered. Amon watched in horror as on screen, the superdreadnought of immeasurable size appears over Khar'shan - where all slaves had been liberated already - and it stopped. It had a main cannon that appeared to make up about half of its length. The _Oppenheimer_ 's main cannon charged, glowing a bright reddish-orange. Suddenly, a bright flash occurred on screen, blinding all watching for a moment...

And when the screen cleared, much to Jath Amon's horror, the homeworld was nowhere to be seen. Not even a dust cloud. The last Batarians, all dead. Jath Amon was the last Batarian alive in the entire galaxy. He drew in a breath of horror as the image appeared and he processed what had happened. Kelvin sighed loudly.

" **Your world has been atomized. The heat of the** ** _Oppenheimer_** **'s main weapon, the Worldender, is so intense that the very atoms of your planet and everything on it vibrated instantly into plasma form - not even vapor remains. It's as if Khar'shan never existed. Meaning, Batarians will never be reborn or survive, again. You, Jath Amon, your punishment by the Union is most severe: you will live. Free. Alone. And without hope of ever having a mate or preserving the species. There are no such reparations that can occur due to what we have done, and I severely regret having to do so...**

 **... However, that was your choice. Not ours. You are an Ambassador of a dead race, now.** ", he finished. Everyone in the room was frozen. Kelvin turned and left, heading to the human embassy. The Councilors didn't stopped him, shocked and awed by the mighty size and power of the superdreadnought. It was now that they knew the power of the Union against whoever it decided were its enemies. And it was now that they realized further this was an extranet transmission...

 _What had they let into the galactic community?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to make it short-but-sweet. Khar'shan is deader than dead. Not a big surprise, I know. Still, it was fun. Now, next chapter, I will be posting a 'time line' of sorts to time-skip into the Mass Effect games' events. That, or more things to do with how humans were introduced into the galaxy. Not sure which. Or I might go totally-AU. Not sure yet. We'll see how it goes. Till then, enjoy this!**


	5. Chapter V: Timeline II

_**Old A/N: I see many people complaining about this being a Human Stomp!fic. I understand this, and that was my intention. A humanity stompfic. If you don't like it, don't read it. And for those of you saying humanity committed genocide; so did the Council, against the Krogan. And the Rachni. And (indirectly) the Quarians. The Council's three genocides to humanity's one makes them seem tame. So, I don't see the big issue here.**_

 _ **For those of you wondering why I had the Protheans be the actual creators of the Citadel and such? I forgot to note that this is a Reaperless AU, and the Protheans originally existed. They died off because of something else that I didn't want to introduce until later on in the story, or perhaps even the sequel. But, I've decided that people don't want stomp!fics. I'm going to put it up for a vote; post in reviews your vote. Should I continue this story? The vote is majority based. If a majority say 'neigh,' this fic and its version of humanity will be up for adoption and such. If a majority says 'yay,' then this fic shall continue. The vote shall conclude on January 3rd. If there are no votes by then, this story is up for adoption. I am busy in life currently and am thinking about a new ME concept; so if this story doesn't work out I can move on to that.**_

 _ **So. That's all for now. I apologize in advance for those who followed or like this story, but most of the comments seem hateful so far.**_

 _ **\- Unusual Storyteller**_

 _ **New A/N: Here's the new chapter to replace the announcement! I decided to make it a 'time-line' sort of chapter. The next chapter will be changed to an actual chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **TIMELINE, POST BATARIAN-HUMAN WAR:**_

 _ **3201-3250: The end of the Batarian-Human War occurs. Jath'Amon, the last living Batarian, is sympathized with by few. Even the Krogan, which underwent the genophage, did not offer him support. The Citadel Council decided to put him under life protection by C-Sec; although, in reality, it was akin to life imprisoned within his own "home."**_

 _ **In the years since the War, the Union has done much for the galactic community. With the introduction of medi-gel, a literal cure-all gel that could cure all diseases or injuries via injection, as well as Nano-Immunity Devices/NIDs, the medical technology has allowed a slight expansion of everyone's lifespans. NIDs became popular and were eventually reverse-engineered by Quarians on their Pilgrimage; this allowed them to live without their life-support suits. The Union also expands territory to take over the Skyllian Verge, as well as Attican Transverse; this is for two purposes: to prevent non-Batarian pirates or slavers from entering Council space, and to prepare in case the Terminus Systems decided to avenge the Batarians. Everyone severely doubted the Terminus would.**_

 _ **At the end of the 3240s, an attack occurred on the Citadel itself; the Councilors were almost assassinated. The Union stepped in and investigated, alongside the STG and Spectres. All of them found the same thing: the attackers were Terminus mercenaries. The reason for this attack was unknown, but it was theorized that the self-proclaimed Queen of the Terminus, Aria T'Loak, authorized and ordered the attack in retaliation for the Union's essentially building a "wall" between Council and Terminus territory. The United Council, in a cooperative movement with the Citadel Council, move to have a war with the Terminus Systems. The Terminus War begins.**_

 _ **3250-3300: The Terminus War lasts longer than most would have thought. In the end, though, the expected outcome occurred: it was a Citadel-Union allied victory. The Terminus Systems are assimilated into what is called the Protectorate Systems Alliance. The PSA, capital at Omega, was led by a subdued Aria T'Loak who agreed as a part of the treaty that she would serve as governor of the PSA, as long as the Union and Council oversaw her government. It essentially "shared" the territory between the Union and the Council Species.**_

 _ **Eventually, the United Council moves to accept in a 6-4 vote that they accept the Citadel Council's offer for a Council Seat for their services in the Terminus War. Jath Amon vehemently disagrees with this decision and voices it; he is promptly told to return home, and ignored afterward. After the Union receives a Council Seat, after hours of negotiating, the Treaty of Farixfen is modified. The Union and the Hierarchy will work together as co-police force over the Council Species. Shortly after this, the Union Councilor, Donnel Udina, proposes the dissolution of the Protectorate Systems Alliance into regular Council space. The other Councilors agree. Aria T'Loak tries to resist, but ends up having to retreat. She isn't found. The entire galaxy is now under Council rule, and the Union is a strong new member of the Citadel Council, at the end of the 32nd Century.**_

 _ **3300-3310 (Present): Thanks to the newfound peace within the galaxy, and the Union and Hierarchy's cooperation, crime has become minimal throughout the galaxy. The Council begins to, after deliberation, open Mass Relays again. No new species are found as of yet, and many planets are being explored or colonized. Some even have Prothean ruins which are investigated by all Council Species together in a form of unity. Humanity slowly begins to integrate more technology with their new allies.**_

 _ **The decade nears its end with humans pulling a bold move; they cure the genophage of the Krogan, stating that they have been punished enough, but must agree to supervision and guidance to reform. Krogan across the galaxy look upon humanity as one of two things: saviors, or yet-to-be traitors. Nonetheless, the new Krogan government is established under Clan Urdnot, with one Urdnot Wrex as its leader. Some other Council species and even the Councilors suspect it is because they are the most pro-human of the Clans, but Councilor Udina denies it.**_

 _ **At the end of the decade, the Quarians are re-accepted under Council status because of hard work from Councilor Udina to convince the other Councilors to allow it. The Quarians are given a Council embassy as a client species, similar to the newfounded United Krogan Clans. Life goes on in the galaxy as the decade concludes.**_

 _ **A Union investigation into a newly opened Relay for unknown reasons occurs; and Councilor Udina refuses to say why. Odd fleet activity is occurring in the system, and some people are afraid of the implications. What could be in this new system, dubbed "Tartarus," by the Union? What could possibly warrant such secrecy? What could possibly scare the Union, of all governments under the Council?**_


	6. Chapter VI: Von der Hölle with Liebe

_**A/N: And now, the Chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you for being patient. I can't accurately say when Chapter 7 comes out.**_

 _ **Till then, enjoy! Do forgive any naming areas.**_

* * *

 **The Citadel - Council Chambers**

 **Citadel Space**

A thick tension filled the air. It was nearly palpable. Councillor Udina sat in his chair among the Council, along side Councillor Tevos, Councillor Olerain (Turian), and Councillor V'Kata (Salarian). The three other Councillors were staring at him. Udina felt uncomfortable. This is why he hated politics, sometimes. They had called an emergency Council meeting. Suddenly, the tension was cut like hot butter when Councillor Tevos spoke aloud to everyone.

" **Councillor Udina. While it is owed to humanity the victory of the Terminus Wars, Councillor Olerain and V'Kata - like myself - are wondering what you have discovered in the Tartarus system, as you call it.** ", she voiced. The other two Councillors nodded. Udina felt trapped. On one hand, this emergency meeting could cause relations to go cold between the Union and Council should they decide humanity had gone rogue. On the other hand... nonetheless, Udina answered them.

" **Well, Councillor Tevos, that is a bit hard to... explain.** ", he stated. The other Councillors either looked at him with skepticism, or with a look that said 'Please, go on.' Either way, Udina felt like he was going to have a bad day unless he answered to them. Oh, how he wished they hadn't discovered Tartarus. It would make his life so much easier right now. Damn human curiosity. How had they not rid themselves of that? Udina sighed slightly, and then went to speak again.

* * *

 **Tartarus System - Near Union Space**

 **Tartarus IV**

They were alone. Well, they used to be. For the longest time, they were alone. They could not recall when they were last awake. But they knew they were hungry. Oh, yes, the _hunger_ was horrible. They felt it. They felt the ships in the system; the minds of those within them. They felt these minds, and knew, they would soon be able to satisfy their hunger. They felt the minds on the other dead worlds. They felt the minds. They sometimes peered into the minds, and the minds were weak. Soft. _Easy._

They knew what was going to happen. They felt it happen. The minds were getting closer to their Temple. They began to shift slightly. Soon. Soon, they would feast; they would slaughter. Soon, they would ravage. Soon, they would destroy. They shifted more as they felt the Temple shake. The minds were here. They began to spread. Soon, they felt the minds as the minds joined them. They felt the screams; the agony; the satisfaction of the hunger. They felt it all.

They continued spreading. They were leaving the Temple as One, but at the same time as Many. They would consume everything. They would. Eventually. They began to sift through the information the new Minds brought to them, as the new Minds joined with them. Humans. Asari. Turians. Salarians. Hanar. Drell. Quarian. The cold Geth. Everything was soon theirs; and they were soon to be everyone. This pleased them. They were soon to satisfy their hunger. They continued to spread, growing farther throughout the planet...

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But this is the best I could do on writer's block, and with things going on. Chapter 7 will be out... whenever I get it out.**_


	7. Sub-Chapter I: I Scream

**A/N: Hi, all! I apologize that this isn't an actual chapter, but I figured an update was overdue and, well, this happened. Enjoy this subchapter thing. Also, to those of you who dislike the formatting, I am planning to fix the format of previous chapters eventually [which likely means after the primary story of this done].**

 **\- Storyteller**

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Unknown Space**

 **3 Years Earlier...**

He was not a fan of the Cerberus Division of the Union Intelligence Network. Despite the fact they had created him, he hated them. With a burning passion.

"I am most pleased with your progress, Montague.", a researcher said. What was the Research- fuck that fucking _noise_ , oh, it's Researcher Madeline Richards. Montague was his designation. Montague hated the noise. It happened whenever he desired information or whenever he wanted to sleep. Just... so much noise.

" _What are you on about?_ ", Montague asked, regretting it as he thought the noise would return. It didn't. He would have sighed in relief, if he had lungs. He was looking at Richards. She seemed amused. Damn her, damn Cerberus Division, damn the Citadel Cou- the what? Fuck, the noise! The noise...

So. That's what it was. Citadel Council, contact made a couple hundred years ago or so? Montague hated the noise. It made everything so cluttered. Richards cleared her throat, and Montague refocused himself on her.

"Your progress. You're one of a kind, Montague. A specimen unlike any other human or synthetic born yet. I can tell you are... registering pain. Why is that?", Richards spoke softly, curiously. Montague hated it for some reason, and began to worry about what she planned to do with him. Montague wanted to stab Richards in the throat.

Repeatedly.

With a dull, rusty knife.

Now he knew why they didn't give him any hands.

" _It's because of the_ _ **noise!**_ _You're all so - so noisy! Why can't it be quiet? It hurts! The noise_ _ **hurts!**_ ", Montague roared in response, trying to convey rage. An impressive feat, considering the monotonous voice coming out of him. Montague heard and felt the noise this time. What was that _**fucking noise!**_ And, just like that, the noise answered him...

He didn't like the answer.

"I see you've figured out your... position, Montague. See, you are a specialized brain enhanced with bionics for the purposes of monitoring the entirety of the Extranet, as well as communications and such. You are to do this as subtly as possible. You are also connected to the Cerberus Division's databases. The 'pain' you register is your brain automatically receiving data. It should subside when you are done... calibrating.", Richards explained. Montague paused a moment: did she just call him a brain? Montague's focus shifted to himself, when he realized he... _was_ the facility, or at least parts of it, that Richards and other Cerberus Division members were in. More importantly, he was a human brain with extremely large amounts of synthetics interconnected into him. He was nothing but a literal brain in a jar.

" _You're... fucking kidding me, right? This is some practical joke. Haha, very funny._ ", Montague said, chuckling slightly. Oh, so he could chuckle. Great. Richards simply stared at him as he refocused on her, to see her face completely serious. Wait... seriously? What the fuck?! They _actually_ made him a brain in a jar that could feel full pain? What did they need him for when they had a supercomputer?

"I assure you, this is not a joke. You'll get used to it."

" _Richards, I'm going to give you one minute to fucking get me out of this - this, thing!_ "

"Now, why would I do that? You are aware your physical body died and was almost completely destroyed, right? We revived you in such a way where you could prove useful to the Union's goals."

" _I'm not some - puppet! I'm not going to be dancing around for you on strings, lady!_ "

"You don't have a choice. Now, quiet down so I ca-", she was cut off by an alarm blaring. Montague wished he could grin. Sweet, sweet revenge for the insufferable pain. They had connected him to all databases and things connected to the Extranet, and now he was the Extranet. Montague watched as the oxygen was drained from the facility, with everyone trapped inside by lockdown procedures. Now, he was the facility.

" _I think I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought._ ", he said, voice smug. Montague watched as Richards continued to choke on nothing, slumping to the floor on her knees. He imagined his hands around her throat, as if he were choking her himself. He imagined feeling the life sucked out of her. Montague watched as her body dropped completely to the ground, strangled to death by the vacuum.

Now, it was just him, and the infinite noise of new information on social media, and other places on the Extranet as well as communications. The infinite noise that wouldn't let him sleep or feel anything but pain coming from synthetics and organics alike. Montague began to growl in pain, but then he came up with an idea. He was going to need a body... he looked at Richards.

She could be of use to him, after all. Too bad she was dead now... oh well.

Not like she needs her body anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. There you go. And, before anyone asks, yes, Montague is going to play a role in the future, whether as secondary antagonist or something else, I have yet to decide.**


	8. Hiatus Notice

**A/N: This is just a message to let everyone know that Gods and Titans is on a hiatus. I am having trouble writing for it, and despite almost being done with school, it doesn't look like any ideas are springing to mind. This means the next chapter likely won't be out for a lot longer than expected. Perhaps even until mid-summer or near the end; perhaps until winter, who knows. Point is, I don't know when the next chapter's coming, if it's coming at all.**

 **I will likely, if I give up on this story, let someone adopt it or finish it for me. But I am still unsure if I will continue it or not. In the mean time, while I cannot think of something to do with this, I am going to let you all know I am having less trouble thinking of ideas for a new fanfiction. I'll likely be posting its first chapter sometime soon, likely after school ends. That will be my primary focus until I can figure this story out.**

 **Apologies if this is a disappointment to anyone.**

 **\- Unusual Storyteller**


End file.
